


暗戀的那點小事

by sea_biscuit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_biscuit/pseuds/sea_biscuit





	1. 暗恋的那点小事

Jim下课后把书本和PADD随意塞进包里，摔到肩上就往门外冲。他在满是红色制服的学生人堆里寻找他的室友——那个背影看起来很普通，一丝不苟的头发看起来很普通，什么都很普通的McCoy对Jim来说却一点也不普通，即使他想不出任何不普通的理由。

Jim在走廊上和McCoy闲谈，从作业到导师，从考试到吃饭，他的思维发散得厉害，但McCoy仍旧能跟得上他，他聊什么，McCoy都能扯上几句。

“你下午没课了？”两个人来到图书馆的学习区，McCoy选了个中央位置坐下，他把书本和PADD都拿出来摆在桌子上，这个阵仗看起来是要泡在图书馆一下午。

“是的，你不是知道我的课程表吗！”Jim只是晚了一步，McCoy对面的位置就被人占走了，他得到室友的一记白眼，只好坐在McCoy斜对面的位置。

Jim左手摊开书，右手拿着一支铅笔，他挺直背，脚踝交叠在一起，他僵直着脖子方便自己那双蔚蓝色的眼睛瞟向McCoy那边，每次偷看他都会换一只脚背叠在另一脚的脚踝上，然后抖动几下，接着再翻一页书，做点笔记。

Jim看书的次数变少，观察McCoy的时间变多。他的室友才三十郎当岁，眼角就有了细纹，榛绿色的眼睛是他见过最漂亮的，那对粉色的嘴唇有些干燥，看入迷的Jim不自觉地舔舔自己的嘴唇。

下一分钟McCoy翻书的时候把Jim吓到了，手一抖，铅笔掉在地上，等他起身的时候McCoy已经挪到他对面的位置。

Jim觉得这样更好，这么近的距离，他甚至能看清McCoy的胡渣下巴。他每翻一页书就会花几分钟去盯McCoy看。

“嗯？发现漂亮学员了？”McCoy注意到Jim一直在往他的方向看，他半低着脑袋，像个帮死党鉴定美人的高中生一样回头看，果不其然他背后坐着一位地球美人儿，好像是拉丁美裔的美女，“果然很漂亮，我挡着你了？”

Jim根本就没注意到后面桌子那个女孩子，McCoy又挪回到原来的位置，帮Jim空出视线，于是两个人的距离再一次拉远了。

“你在干嘛！”Jim有些生气，在McCoy看起来似乎是自己的行为给他带来了尴尬。

“难道不是给你空出来么！”McCoy都不知道自己该怎么做，现在的小年轻和他那个年代的年轻人确实不一样了。

Jim翻了个白眼，起身挪到McCoy身旁的空位置。

“算了，你自己随便吧。”McCoy摇摇头继续看书。

“嗨，Jim。”那个女孩子因为McCoy的举动注意到了Jim，然后主动和Jim搭讪。

“你好，亲爱的。”Jim笑得很敷衍，McCoy看向他，眼神示意他赶紧过去，“干嘛！我才不去！我还要写作业！”

“写个屁，你自打坐下开始就没有正儿八经过，都在看人家。”McCoy低声说，然后用胳膊肘捅了捅Jim，“你的那份作业我会，我替你写。”

“教授会看笔迹，我不去。”Jim堵着气，身后的女孩子和她的同学一直在讨论Jim，她们笑得很开心，要知道那个女孩子早就倾心Jim。

“我认识教授的助理，他还得求我帮忙做作业。”McCoy的话让Jim无法反击，他就这样看着McCoy拿过他的作业，开始模仿他的笔迹写作业，“别回宿舍一夜春宵，今晚我可没地方去。”

Jim坐到身后的位置，和其他几个妹子聊了起来，他时不时地回头看他的室友，确定他在自己的视野范围内，但对方很快就离开图书馆，连声再见都没说。

Jim想到这里咽了口唾沫，这件事情隔了好几年了，他还记得那晚回去宿舍里，他一身酒气，还是McCoy把他扶到床上。

现在他已经不是Kirk学员了，而是Kirk舰长，McCoy也成了他的CMO，但这并没有改变什么。他还是会偷看他，开会的时候偷看他，在舰桥上他站在自己旁边，自己会偷看他，不过，他再也没法在晚上偷看他睡觉的样子。

Jim觉得自己蠢透了。

“嗯？哦。给我一分钟。”McCoy此刻正在他对面吃午饭，对方在发现Jim盯着他看得时候，他回头看了眼身后的舰员，一脸了然于胸，风卷残云般吃完盘子里剩下的东西，打算给Jim让出位子。

“我只是没想到这么久过去了，你还习惯偷偷看别人。”McCoy起身后绕过桌子拍拍Jim的肩膀。

“胡说什么呢！”Jim以为自己被戳破了，他畅快地说出这句话。

“都是成年人了，喜欢人家就直说，你这样我都替你累。”Jim听完这句话高兴地差点叫出来。

“我先走了。”McCoy说到这里Jim才意识到McCoy会意错，他都来不及解释。

“什么？”Jim嘴里嚼着东西，打算跟着McCoy离开餐厅。

“你一直看我这个方向，那个妹子不错的。”McCoy笑笑走开了。

Jim再一次被气到，因为他自己的愚蠢，他只好慢吞吞吃完饭，直到轮班休息的舰员换了第二波。

“Jimbo，怎么样了？”在Jim终于离开餐厅的时候，McCoy正好再次经过那条走廊，Jim脸上立刻挂上笑容。

“什么怎么样？”Jim的眼睛无法从McCoy的身上扒下来，他把他从头看到尾。

“那位漂亮的舰员啊！”McCoy用嘴巴努努舰员离开的方向。

“没兴趣。”口气再平常不过，“我的重心都在进取号上，没时间谈情说爱。”两个人并排往高速升降梯的方向去，Jim感觉自己的眼睛已经把McCoy视奸了两遍。

“不是去舰桥？”Jim被McCoy往另一个方向带去。

“你最近一直心不在焉，刚才看了你的值班表，你不能连续加班，要良性循环。”McCoy把Jim送到舰长舱房门口，他的拳头轻轻打在Jim的肩头上，“好好休息，可别让我抓住你又偷跑去加班。”

“进来陪我说会儿话？”Jim底气不足，但是他很感激McCoy这么关心他，重要的是他对McCoy的关心永远赶不上对方对自己的一半。

“累傻了吧你？！我们随时都可以聊天，而你现在最需要的是休息。”McCoy把Jim推搡进舱房，帮他调高室温，又给他拿出干净的衣服，他对他的关心就和他们当初在宿舍里一模一样。

Jim坐在床边，这才意识到，McCoy为自己做得一切，就是兄长对幼弟的关爱，医生对病人的博爱，不管是不是出于习惯，都让他有了一个错误的意识，导致误会加深。

“为什么唉声叹气？”McCoy蹲在Jim腿边，那眼神里的关心不是虚伪的，可也不是特殊的，至少在Jim看来，关心就是关心，和以前一样，从未改变。所有的一厢情愿都是自作多情。

“没事，就是有点累。”Jim的语气带着不耐烦，McCoy立刻会意到，他点点头起身离开。

Jim心烦意乱地躺下，胸口处的憋闷和酸涩让他大脑空洞。他为自己的愚不可及而后悔，然后他睡着了。

连续值班让他身体太过疲惫，心里压抑了太多七情六欲而无处宣泄，压力像是把无形重锤将他往甲板深处砸去。

他做了一个噩梦。所有人都在他的身边，除了McCoy，他的首席医官并不在，所有人除了他都不知道这个人的存在，仿佛McCoy不曾来过星舰学院，不曾来过进取号，更不曾踏入过他的人生线。

他猛地睁开眼睛，随便套上衣服，想打开电脑查询McCoy的位置，可是他又犹豫了。

万一真的没有McCoy这个人呢，万一McCoy的存在只是在他的梦里，现实就是这个男人根本不存在呢？

他打开舱门往McCoy的舱房跑去。

“你在，你一定在。”他还在念叨的时候，McCoy已经出现在他身边。

“找我有事吗？”McCoy按密码打开舱门。

Jim一时按耐不住情绪，把McCoy搂到怀里感受这个人的存在，比如身体的温度，比如可靠的胸怀。

McCoy愣了许久才回抱Jim，但是仅限于一种对待友人的关怀，他退后一步以便离开Jim的拥抱，然后又用双手紧紧抓住Jim的肩膀，给他一种真实的存在感。

“Jim boy，你确定你真的没事？”他都准备要用医用三录仪给Jim扫描身体。

“抱歉，只是……呃……”Jim尴尬地站在原地，脑子还在发懵，他把眼睛从McCoy的脸上挪开，强迫自己压抑住再次拥抱对方的冲动，“噩梦，我……算了，你休息吧。”

Jim也轻拍两下McCoy的肩膀，他很狼狈，只想早点离开这里。

“Jim，你这种状态很不好，不如在我这里休息，或许有人看护能好些？”McCoy的话里有关切但掺杂了少许职业素养，Jim不想答应，因为他觉得自己如果答应了那该有多么可悲。

“不了，你也得休息，我……”Jim也没说完，McCoy拽着他的手腕把他领了进去。他像照顾小孩一样，让Jim躺在自己的床上，给他盖好毯子，调高室温，但没有太多嘘寒问暖，这倒让Jim心里好过些。

Jim翻了个身，脑袋陷进McCoy的枕头里，身上盖着McCoy的毯子，他沉浸在那个男人的气味中，安全感充实着他，他的意识越来越模糊，身体越来越沉重，终于睡了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

在进入联邦之前的生活，Jim想笑也笑不出来，但在成为联邦一份子之后，他有了自己的使命和归属感，才有了发自内心的笑。

他的室友在和他写作业的时候，无意中说过他应该多笑，那看起来很阳光。这还是Jim第一次收到这样的赞美，这也是他第一次对一个人笑得特别羞涩。

“这样才是你该有的样子。”McCoy也冲他微笑。

但实际上，当上舰长之后，他的笑容还没有在学院的时候多。进取号虽然是他的家，所有人都是他的家人，但是压力也是由此而来，他身担重任和使命，他是进取号的顶梁柱，他才是大家的归属感。

可Jim觉得自己仍旧觉得自己缺少什么。

“我会当上舰长，那只不过是早晚的问题。”两个人在餐厅端着餐盘找寻空出的位置，Jim走在McCoy前面，McCoy一直在听Jim的宏图之志，然后他又把自己的牛奶放在Jim餐盘里。

“当舰长要有好体魄。”两个人坐下后McCoy开始了他每天一次的医嘱，然后又给Jim餐盘旁放了一个苹果，“还有让医生远离你的条件之一，缺一不可。”

当时在学院的Jim也不知道从什么时候开始，就特别依赖McCoy对他的繁复叮嘱，喜欢他提醒自己早睡早起，感激他对自己的无微不至。

“你笑得像个傻子，我可告诉你，联邦历来的舰长都没有傻兮兮的。”McCoy被Jim的笑脸逗笑了，他摇摇头，“很好，大概傻会传染。”

“Bones，我要是当了舰长，你来当我的首席医官，怎么样？”Jim心里满是期待，他不想失去这样的医生朋友。

“嗯，值得考虑。”McCoy假装思考利弊，“还是算了，你是个麻烦制造者。”

“Bones！”Jim假装生气。

“嗯，你能当上舰长我就当你的医官，”McCoy和Jim一起在饭桌上傻笑，然后他把牛奶盒撕开，“赶紧喝了它。”

Jim有时候真希望自己能早些遇到McCoy，或许自己就会有不同的人生轨道，最起码前面的二十几年里（哪怕几年也行），他能有所谓的被人关心，被人激励，被人重视的感觉，那该有多好。

“其实现在也不算晚。”Jim坐在舰长椅上自言自语地咕哝了一句。

“Jim，能单独和你聊聊？”站在他旁边的McCoy把手放在Jim的肩膀上，Jim如梦初醒般，他回头看了眼愁容满面的自己的首席医官。

两个人起身去了高速升降梯内，Jim站在前面，McCoy站在他身侧后方，他退后一步和McCoy平行，眼睛偷偷瞟向旁边的人，然后他们的眼睛对视到一起。

“Jim，你最近有什么不舒服的吗？”McCoy担忧道。

“不，你为什么这么问？”他们在走廊上准备往医疗湾的方向走去。

“你最近心不在焉，还有上次你做噩梦。”Jim真希望此刻的McCoy可以捧着他的脸颊对他用此刻的语气说话，或者用力抱住他，他太需要McCoy的一个拥抱。

Jim被带到医疗湾，McCoy给他做身体检查，他很老实，比起前几次他这次格外配合McCoy。

“你从进来就开始笑，有什么不对的地方？还是你喝蜥蜴白兰地喝坏脑子了？”McCoy拿着PADD仔细查看Jim的生物数据，“一切正常，而且非常健康。”

“不！”Jim忽然叫出声，把其他人吓了一跳。

“该死的，你能不能别这么吓我！”McCoy翻了个白眼怒道。

“我是说，我……没有那么好。”Jim忽然意识到，只有在此时此刻McCoy对他才会格外亲近，他才会体会到与他人不一样的关心，即便是出于舰长这个身份。

“嗯，好。”McCoy不是不相信科技，绝大部分时刻他更相信自己，“跟我来。”他把Jim带到自己的办公室，关好门，一切安静下来，Jim反而有些紧张。

McCoy拿出一个盒子，从里面拿出听诊器，Jim的心跳声非常健康，那颗鲜活的心脏使得McCoy心情愉悦。

Jim轻咳一声，他说自己其实没有任何不舒服，如果真的算上难受的话，就是背部有些僵硬。

“疼吗？”Jim趴在McCoy办公室里的生物床上，他正在享受来自一位医生的按摩，这的确很舒服，但他更享受McCoy与他的身体接触。自从他们不在一个宿舍后，McCoy很少与他有这样的机会单独相处，而他也只有在受伤或者身体检查时才能与他如此亲密。

“再往下点，对，就是这里。”Jim的右侧肩胛骨在上次受到偷袭后，偶有痛感，但不严重。

他趴在生物床上，慢慢睡了过去，估计也是姿势不正确的原因，他一连做了两个噩梦，不是其他人死光了就剩他一个人，就是只有他一个人太空中飘荡等死没有其他人。

Jim在打了个冷颤之后惊醒过来，他趴在床上左手臂垂在一侧，噩梦给他带来了无限的苦涩，为什么到最后就剩他一个人，要么孤独的活着，要么凄冷的独自面对死亡。

McCoy坐在他旁边等待他清醒，在看到那双绿眼睛时，Jim把头又歪到另一侧，他抽抽鼻子，眼泪止不住的涌上眼眶，他太委屈、太害怕了。

“告诉我Jim，你什么都可以和我说。”McCoy看着Jim调整了一个侧躺但是背对自己的姿势，他犹豫着要不要把手放在Jim的肩膀上以示安慰。

侧躺的Jim不敢哭，只能默默流泪，承受的压力和对于美好的向往让他混乱不已，McCoy的手轻抚他的短发。

“你们会离开进取号吗？”McCoy不太懂Jim的发问。

“你会离开我吗？”Jim坐起身问McCoy。

“直到永远，Jim，我都不会离开你。”McCoy说完便与Jim接吻，那么真实，可又非常虚幻。

Jim再一次被惊醒，他身上盖着热到出汗的毯子，Spock和McCoy都站在他床边，静悄悄地讨论什么，Jim咬了下腮肉，庆幸自己刚才的孤独是在做梦，失望的是那个吻也是梦。

“舰长，按照医生对你的诊断，我们确定你需要再休息一个班次。”Jim看向一旁不语的McCoy，他点点头，Spock便离开了医疗湾。

Jim不好意思地笑了出来，McCoy又靠近他一点，眼神满是担忧。

“我没事，就是最近有点太累。”Jim保持微笑，他尽量让自己的笑容看起来健康。

“我忽然怀念你在学院时的傻笑，而不是现在的苦笑和勉强挤出来的笑，都太敷衍了。”McCoy的开玩笑让Jim轻松不少。

“我真的很好。”Jim坐在生物床上抻了个懒腰，他跳到甲板上又晃了晃腰，“瞧，年轻人的资本。”

“你或许需要看心理医生。”McCoy再一次指出。

“你可能想让进取号换舰长。”Jim挑挑眉毛。

“Jim？”McCoy拦住Jim。

“放心，我真的没事。”Jim在当上舰长之后成熟太多，仿佛一夜之间的事情，可McCoy始终没变，他就是那个一直待在他身边怎么用苹果扔都扔不走的医生。

“好吧，或许一个拥抱？”Jim脸红地搔着头发，在学院时常有的傻笑又跑到脸上，“呃，开玩笑的。”

McCoy上前一步用力拥住Jim，非常用力，Jim情不自禁把脸埋进McCoy颈窝里，呼吸转换了几次，McCoy觉得自己的脖子有些痒。

“哥们儿的臂膀是最可靠的，不是吗？”McCoy想起了自己的女儿，那个一委屈就趴在自己怀里哭成泪人儿的小丫头，可Jim不同，他背负的东西比自己要多更多，他也许不需要心理医生，更需要一个慰借、关怀的拥抱而已。

谁说男人不可以哭的？

“感性的动物。”Jim和McCoy分开，McCoy看着进取号舰长发红的眼眶，他的拳头打在他的肩头，以打破这奇怪的气氛。

“谢谢你，Bones。”Jim像极了当年在宿舍里一脸是伤被他责备的大男孩。

“我喜欢你的笑，不过是带自信的那种。”McCoy拿着PADD离开办公室，让Jim独自整理情绪。

Jim在离开医疗湾的时候，McCoy正在给一位因公受伤的舰员处理伤口，对方也是那么年轻，可能和Chekov的年龄不相上下。

在走廊上每个见到Jim的进取号舰员都会对他微笑，向他致意，而他也会以报以微笑，但只有他自己知道他把笑容分为两种，其他人面前自己的笑和McCoy面前自己的笑。

多么希望那个拥抱不只是友情。他更想那个拥抱所含的感情再复杂些，这该有多好。


	3. Chapter 3

宿舍书桌冲着的那面墙上贴着Jim的课程表，旁边则是McCoy的。除了那么几堂必修课两个人会一起作伴，其他时间除了在餐厅吃饭，Jim很少能遇上McCoy，包括在宿舍里。最让Jim惊讶的是，McCoy在入学院时就有了军衔，所以有时候他见到他还会被开玩笑般的要求叫他长官。

每次上完Spock导师的课，Jim都觉得自己筋疲力尽，瓦肯人的课几乎没有人可以、也没有人胆敢走神，那个尊重逻辑，有原则的瓦肯人有时候比高中一些老师还让人受不了。

Jim回到宿舍把书本都扔在床上，他坐在一旁看着对面McCoy的床，心里竟然有那么一点想他。

想他？是的，想他。

Jim鬼使神差般爬到McCoy的床上。上面整洁干净，却有他室友的气味，他甚至能在脑海里想象出来，McCoy躺在这上面睡觉时发出低低的呼声，或者自慰的样子。

“妈的，该死。”Jim不知道自己为什么会越想越极端，他对他的感情本不应该如此，可能他真的被Spock那些该死的课业压坏脑子了。

他慌张起身，整理好McCoy的床，一头扎进浴室里。他对着镜子端详里面的自己，蓬乱的头发，无神的双眼，而自己脑子里的肮脏画面就像是放电影一样，一幕幕倒映在镜子上放给他看。

淋浴喷洒下的凉水无法浇灭他体内油然而生的欲望，他的眼神在McCoy惯用的那款沐浴乳和自己刚买的那款沐浴乳之间徘徊，他咽了口唾沫，这个时间那个男人应该还在医学院，大概吧。他把McCoy的拿了过来，挤了一些液体放在鼻子底下闻了闻，然后把满是沐浴乳的手滑过自己的胸口慢慢摸向早就半勃的性器，脑子里的画面终于吞噬了他——McCoy轻抚他，帮他抵达天堂。

这是他第一次想象一个男人来让自己高潮。

他的额头抵在冰凉的瓷砖上，平复自己的心情，让同样冰凉的水冲走自己不该有的幻想。

“该死的，你怎么……怎么回来了？”穿着短裤擦着头发从浴室出来的Jim被坐在床上似乎在发愣的McCoy吓了一跳。

“有意思，这也是我的宿舍，难道我还不能回来？”McCoy看向Jim的眼神让他害怕，他马上通体发凉，刚才在浴室里打手炮的时候，他嘴里还叫着他的名字，希望他没有听到。

“不是，我的意思是……”Jim不知道该说什么了，他马上镇定下来，坐到自己的床上，擦着湿漉漉的头发，眼睛借着毛巾的遮掩时不时地去看McCoy，“你最近不是很忙吗？我以为你不会回来了。”

“不，是很忙，但是……”McCoy看起来非常疲惫，他的双眼充满血丝，眼眶发黑，身上还有难闻的体味，Jim觉得McCoy很可能遭遇了刑讯逼供，“我就是想回来，我想好好睡个觉。”

“你什么时候回来的？”Jim只想知道McCoy是否真的听到了自己叫他的名字。

“我进来时候，你在……”McCoy皱着眉头笑了下，他用手打断两个人的对话，“算了。”

Jim这下真的不淡定了，在看到McCoy进到浴室里的时候，他差点把肠子悔出来，那句话到底什么意思，是听到了还是没听到，万一连朋友都做不成了这该怎么办？

“呃……Bones？”Jim站在浴室外，他始终得说点什么，“话说你是我见过的第一个敢逃Spock课的学生。”

“是吗？”McCoy在浴室里过了好一会儿才回话，Jim觉得自己双手都在颤抖，他看着那层墙，希望它是块磨砂玻璃。

“今天上午只有你没来，还没有请假。”Jim觉得自己像是在谄媚，可他现在的处境非常尴尬，他想知道McCoy到底听到没有自己叫他的名字，如果听到了他会不会害怕自己。

“嗯，我知道，我明天就会去找他。”McCoy出来的时候身上穿着浴袍，只露出了胸口，只是那一片胸口，就让Jim看得浑身滚烫，他尽力把自己的眼神挪开，回过身把床上的书本收拾干净。

两个人没什么话可说，McCoy躺在床上用他最后那点精力滑动PADD，Jim则躺在床上背对着他，一动不敢动。

“Kiddo，你知道……”McCoy刚一说话，Jim很明显的抖了下，“男人适度宣泄，一定程度上是正常的……”

“该死！”Jim坐起身，准备道歉然后解释，“Bones，我……”

“抱歉，我应该记得这个点你会在宿舍休息。”没想到McCoy先道歉，“超尴尬，非常对不起。”

“什么？”Jim的五官几乎扭在一起，但是心里又为McCoy没听到自己说出那个名字而开心。

McCoy把PADD糊到自己的脸上以遮挡尴尬，Jim也开始觉得尴尬了。

“谢天谢地，得亏只是你一个人。”McCoy可能第一次和Jim这么尴尬的对话，“我觉得我还是别说了。”

“对，就是别说。”Jim摆摆右手打断McCoy。

“有道理。”McCoy关上PADD准备睡觉。

“我的声音没有很奇怪吧？”Jim末了又问了一句。

“没注意，但是你吓我一身汗。”McCoy回答。

“算了。”

“对，别提了。”

那一整个下午Jim都在侧身静静观察熟睡中的McCoy，没有打呼，没有磨牙，不皱眉头，睫毛长而浓密，但McCoy几乎没有动过一下，有那么一瞬间Jim觉得他的室友可能死了，他还轻手轻脚地下床去McCoy那边伸出手指试探对方的鼻息。

“嗯？”McCoy忽然就醒了，他睡眼朦胧地摸索什么东西，长叹一口气后接着感叹还好都是噩梦，他起身坐在床上发了会儿呆才去卫生间。

“妈的，这个时候，谁？！”躺在床上一直装睡的Jim几乎是没好气地低吼。

“妈的，这个时候，谁？！”已经开始洗澡的McCoy头顶泡沫眯着一只眼睛光着屁股跑出来，湿滑的脚心让他差点摔倒，他刚要开门才发现自己什么都没穿，而他的室友还在睡觉，“这个臭小子睡得还真熟！Jim？Jim！起来开下门！”

侧身装睡的Jim被McCoy用脚踹起来，他故意烦躁地揉乱自己的头发，把枕头扔在地上，McCoy用满是泡沫的手糊在Jim的脸上。

“快去，我还没洗完澡呢！”McCoy把地上弄得到处都是水和泡沫，Jim眯缝着眼透过脸上的肥皂泡看着McCoy的裸体，猛地就起了生理反应，他继续装作没睡醒“咚”得一声滚到床下，拿着枕头捂在下半身狼狈地跑去开门。

“是谁？”门外是Spock导师，Jim从心里翻了个白眼。

“抱歉，请问McCoy少尉在吗？”瓦肯人双手背在身后，身姿笔挺地站在门口，但他没有任何老师的架势，看起来每个逃他课的学生他都会上门指点一二。

“导师？那个尖耳朵瓦肯人？”McCoy围着浴巾站在门后，他的头发还在滴水，那该死的水滴顺着他胸口滑向那性感的小腹。Jim感觉就算有个枕头也快遮掩不住他的生理反应了。

“Kirk学员，你的心跳在加速，血压在上升。”Spock这时候看见正在宿舍里慌忙穿衣服的McCoy，心里明白点什么，他后退一步，“非常抱歉打扰你们，我只占用你的男朋友几分钟的时间。”

“抱歉，Spock导师……”McCoy以为Jim还没睡醒，“Jim，你继续去睡吧。”

Jim在宿舍里来回走动，想着他最恶心的事情、最害怕的事情，就是不能想McCoy，他的眼睛、他的微笑、他的睡颜，还有他那令人着迷的裸体。

“哦拜托，拜托，不是这个时候！”他要么蹲起跳要么俯卧撑，嘴里还在絮絮叨叨地背着星舰学院的各种规定，可是越这样McCoy的样子就越容易侵入他的大脑。

“搞定！”进门的McCoy跨过正在地板上做仰卧起坐的Jim，这下让Jim差点没哀嚎出来，“那个尖耳朵地精竟然以为你是我男朋友。”

“哈，真有意思。”Jim坐在地板上，望着正趴在书桌上开始写作业的McCoy，心里竟然有点可怜自己，“我是你的男朋友……”

“我就说‘哥们儿，你得多锻炼下眼神’，然后就跟他请假，估计下堂课也不能去了。”Jim无法让自己冷静下来，只是听着McCoy的声音，心里就会激动不已，“他允许了，但他让我去补课。”

“什么？他要给你开小灶？”Jim简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他的声音异常尖利。

“嗯。”McCoy继续写作业，“我才不会去！我他妈的都三十好几的人了，还去找老师补课？想什么呢！这可不是面子问题。”

“Bones，如果你相信我，不如我帮你？”Jim也不知道自己在说什么，他的笔记本上的知识要点还是靠抄别人的。

“你当真吗，Jim？”McCoy一点都不发怵那些测验，不过他还是很感激Jim的热心。

“你竟然怀疑我的能力！”Jim开玩笑。

“怎么可能啊，天才少年。”McCoy侧过身子，一只胳膊搭在椅背上，榛绿色的眼睛认真地注视仍旧坐在地上的Jim，“你干嘛老抱着那个枕头？”

“有点冷。”Jim好不容易消下去的燥热，被McCoy的眼神又给点燃了，“我去洗个澡。”

躲在浴室里的Jim又开始第二轮情绪宣泄，他为接下来的事情感到高兴，终于有机会可以更接近他的室友了。


	4. Chapter 4

Jim记住了McCoy的课程表，堂而皇之的阅读并记下了McCoy记事本里的日程，两个人相同但对方来不了的课他记录在自己的记事本里。上课坐在最前排，笔记认真工整，不去酒吧，拒绝约会，每天泡在图书馆或者窝在宿舍，就连Spock导师都对他刮目相看，而只有他才知道原因，更何况McCoy请得假确实有点多。

周五下午Jim推了所有的约会，不管是借笔记的，一起写作业的，还是聚会喝酒的，他都从本子上将它们涂掉了，中午就是坐在餐厅等待他的室友，就他而言，这才是真正的约会。

McCoy从医学院匆忙赶过来，他端着两份午餐坐到Jim对面时，Jim还能感受到他身上蒸腾的热气，两鬓都已经被汗水湿透，他把Jim的那份推过去，然后才松开领口透气。

“抱歉，迟到了。”McCoy喝了口水，开始解释他迟到的原因。

“别那么着急，Bones，我又不会跑。”Jim插了一块干瘪的鸡肉块，它吃起来什么滋味都没有。

“我记得你说过你周五下午要有什么约会的。”McCoy咬了口鸡肉块，摇摇头，对这顿午饭露出轻蔑的表情，“我不应该让你在这里等我，而是在真正吃饭的地方。”

“没有，最近课程比较紧，更何况下午还是有偿补课，不是吗？”Jim对McCoy俏皮地眨了下眼睛，对面的室友被他逗笑了，McCoy抖着双肩，叉子都要拿不稳了。

“希望那些姑娘们不会吃了我。”McCoy拉着Jim起身，他打算请他的室友吃点真正能下咽的东西。

“这个可比那个吃起来有洗涤剂味儿的鸡肉好多了。”McCoy咬了口手里满是芥末酱的热狗，“少吃垃圾食品对身体有好处。”

“从你嘴里说出来一点都不奇怪。”Jim看着McCoy嘴角的酱汁，打消伸出舌头去舔掉它们的想法，“你多久没吃东西了？”

“昨天中午就没吃。”Jim听完翻了个白眼，他把自己的热狗也递了过去，McCoy丝毫不嫌弃这份已经吃过的热狗，顺着Jim咬过的面包咬了下去，他口齿不清地用另一种方式表达对Jim的歉意——吃了他的那份热狗，“感觉请你喝酒比较实际？”

“我有刷牙。”Jim看着McCoy的吃相，心里竟然有些幸福的感觉，他又把自己的可乐递了过去。

“没事，我又不嫌弃你。”McCoy一口气喝光了剩下的可乐，他扔掉垃圾，拍了拍肚子，“我现在只想睡觉。”

“Bones，图书馆这个时间段已经很难有好位置，最重要的是我们已经在图书馆门口了。”Jim感觉他和McCoy的身份调换了，他的抱怨带来了McCoy更深的歉意。

就如Jim所说，图书馆里满满的学员，他们好不容易在最角落里找到了两个空位。Jim坐在McCoy的对面，帮他把需要的书本和PADD全部拿了出来，几乎摊满了半张桌子。

“或许我得搞一下有丝分裂这个项目。”McCoy低声开了个玩笑。

“那你估计得在学院待一辈子了。”McCoy不明白Jim什么意思，“你他妈的都在搞科学研究，还上什么星舰学院？！”

McCoy很容易投入学习状态，对于知识点的开窍也是一点即通，这让Jim心里受了不少挫折，并不是他嫉妒McCoy那个聪明的大脑，而是他希望McCoy能因为某个搞不明白的知识点多纠缠他一会儿。

他借着窗外晒进的柔和的阳光注视McCoy那双榛绿色的眼睛，他从没有像现在这样观察他的室友，星眉剑目、鼻梁挺拔，对方还会在思考问题时舌尖快速舔过下嘴唇，Jim就像是在欣赏一幅油画，他的左手托着自己的脑袋，右手食指和中指夹着铅笔来回转动，他真的能这样对着McCoy的一举一动看一下午。

“……好吧，Jim，你再和我说一遍Spock导师课上的这个知识点。”McCoy过了好久终于问出一个问题。

总是盯着McCoy看的Jim一时还没有反应过来，直至McCoy对上他的眼睛时，刹那间两个人的视线糅合到一起，两股不同的感情忽然有了强烈的碰撞，可惜擦不出任何火花，McCoy的双眼像是碧绿且深不见底的湖水，投下石子亦是毫无涟漪，Jim也只是从里面看到了普通的自己而已。

“怎么了？”McCoy伸手在Jim面前晃了晃，然后又以为Jim在看其他人的时候，他还转身看了看身边。

“没事，在想事情。”Jim开始指导McCoy关于课业的问题，然后又拿出小组作业给McCoy。

“我真的不知道该怎么谢你，Jim，真是帮了大忙了，你还帮我整理了小组作业需要的资料。”McCoy摊开双手，情绪有些激动。

“Bones，咱俩是一组的。”Jim第一次为了一个人做这么多事情，虽然不知道结局如何，但是他觉得一切都是值得的。

两个人一下午都泡在图书馆，由于落下的课太多，McCoy决定整个周末都窝在宿舍学习，Jim没说话，只是掏出PADD把自己原有的计划全部取消，包括他最想去一场派对。

“你知道你没必要陪我一起学习……我操，这句话说起来可真别扭。”McCoy回到宿舍先洗了个澡，他在浴室里咕哝这句话对他来说有多奇怪。

“我晚上没事，而且我不是很想挂科。”Jim拿着自己的换洗衣服倚在门框上，他低头看着浴室地上铺得防滑瓷砖，眼神慢慢挪到浴帘那里。

“算了，我也别看什么书了。”McCoy光着脚走出来的时候，甩了甩头发上的水，经过Jim身旁时赤裸的上半身还在冒着热气，Jim默默地深吸一口气，想把McCoy身上的气味全部记住。

“Jim，今晚出去喝一杯？我请客。”McCoy站在外面大喊，正在洗澡的Jim更是想也没想就答应了。

不过天公不作美，他们离开星舰学院前往常去的那间酒吧的路上，忽然就下起了瓢泼大雨，已经在宿舍里洗了一次澡的两个人在大马路上又被迫淋了个透心凉。

他们站在街边一间花店门口避雨，又湿又冷的雨让McCoy冻得浑身哆嗦，Jim站在一旁犹豫，他是不是应该把外套脱下给McCoy披上？但这样做是不是有点太暧昧了，站在McCoy的角度来说？

“真是扫兴。”McCoy长叹一口气，他为自己感到尴尬，中午吃掉给Jim买的热狗，晚上请对方喝酒结果又下起了大雨。

“得看分谁。”Jim小声嘀咕了一句。

“什么？”McCoy没听清。

“你都……湿透了。”Jim看向McCoy的时候，这才发现他的室友真是该死的火辣，McCoy正在用手扑棱被雨水淋湿的短发，睫毛在头顶昏暗灯光的照射下留下一小块阴影，就连打个喷嚏都那么可爱。

Jim觉得自己此时此刻的表情肯定蠢透了，因为他就这么半张着嘴盯着他的室友看，以至于McCoy看向他的时候，竟然来了句：“你看得我浑身发毛”。

“不得不说，Jim……”McCoy又打了一个喷嚏。

“别拿感冒说事，你可是冻得直哆嗦。”Jim脱下他的夹克给McCoy扔了过去，既不暧昧又有正当理由，“穿上。”

“该死的，你可是会冻感冒的。”McCoy刚说完又打了一个喷嚏。

“看来你苹果吃少了。”Jim用开玩笑来掩饰他对McCoy的注意力。

就在Jim把视线移到花店门口那些散落一地的白玫瑰花瓣时，花店老板——一位和蔼可亲的小老太太站到两个人中间，她让Jim和McCoy帮她把门口的花架搬进去，为了表达谢意，她给他们端去两杯热可可。

香滑甜腻的液体滑进喉咙的那一刻让Jim有种由内而外的幸福感，店内沁人心脾的花香，暧昧柔和的灯光还有旁边的McCoy都开始让他心情变好。他举起玫瑰花图案的马克杯喝热饮的同时，不时偷偷看一旁双手捧杯取暖的McCoy。

而McCoy则一直看着窗外的瓢泼大雨，不知道是哪处的景物让他目不转睛，似乎大脑也在放空状态，于是Jim更加大胆地偷看他。

“Jim，雨小了，我们该离开了。”这突如其来的大雨持续了半个多小时，McCoy放下杯子，对花店老板道谢。

“等等我！”McCoy快步走在前面，Jim很快赶了上来。两个人的外套已经烘干了，上面带有令人身心放松的清香味，但这股悠悠的气味很快和空气中的潮湿雨气混到了一起。

“你带了支白玫瑰回来？”回到宿舍后，McCoy这才发现Jim随手拿着一支玫瑰花，Jim点点头，找了个空酒瓶把绽放的白玫瑰插到里面。

“对，老Mary送得。”但是Jim没有说，老Mary让他把这支象征纯洁爱情的玫瑰花送给McCoy，“说是还……还象征了纯洁的友谊。”说着便动作随意的把酒瓶放在McCoy的书桌上。

“我看得出你很喜欢他，为什么不送他一支玫瑰花呢？”Jim在睡前又想起来老Mary说得这句话，他裹了裹毯子翻了个身，此刻的McCoy早已入眠，他闭上眼睛，假装那支玫瑰花已经送了出去。


	5. Chapter 5

Jim坐在Spock和McCoy对面味同嚼蜡地吃着午餐，然后被迫听两位同僚在多次“食不言”的友善提醒下的争吵，Jim摇摇头翻了个白眼，两个人才停下来。

“Spock，你告诉我，你怎么总是能和Bones吵起来？”Jim不冷不热来这么一句，让Spock开始思考，连带着McCoy也停下吃东西。

“好吧，是不是语气过重了？换个方式，你俩因为什么吵起来？”Jim刚问完抬头的时候发现McCoy的眼神并不在他这里，而是在和Spock商讨什么，很显然对面两个人又和好了。Jim看在眼里嗤笑一声，他忽然觉得自己特别像个白痴，又或者像个电灯泡，眼前的午餐瞬间让他没胃口继续吃下去，他只好开始加快速度强迫自己吞下这堆McCoy为他准备的食物，生气和委屈带来的负面情绪让他反胃，他一直在控制自己着不摔盘子走人。

“Jim，你刚才有听我和Spock说得吗？”Jim握叉子的手在抖动，McCoy的左手覆在他的手腕上时，他就像是被引燃的炸弹一样。

“拿走你的手！”McCoy被他突如其来的暴怒吓到了，医生的手僵在他的手腕上几秒钟后才慢慢收回，整个人也不再说话只是用那只手去拿右手边的叉子接着吃午饭，Jim闭上眼睛深吸一口气，然后重重地呼出来，“对不起，我最近有点……”

“没关系，Jim，能理解。”McCoy语气平静就好像什么都没有发生一样。

“不符合……”Spock想要点明Jim不应该将负面情绪带给别人的时候，McCoy拦住他了，医生的右手肘在桌子上轻轻推了推大副的左手，动作幅度很微小，但是Jim看得一清二楚。

“为什么不能说，明明是舰长错在先。”Spock低声不解，McCoy看都不看Jim，像是躲避一头愤怒的雄狮的眼睛。

“Spock，我哪里有错？”Jim最终控制不住情绪，他不喜欢看到McCoy用推手腕来提醒Spock，因为那是他们在星舰学院大课堂时才有的小动作，他也不喜欢看到对面两个人吵架几分钟后立刻和好的样子，因为McCoy从没有对他这样过。

“你们怎么总是喜欢围绕我展开问题？弄得我就好像你们两个的孩子！”Jim说完就取笑自己，“我觉得自己能说出这种话特别像个傻子。”

“你怎么会这么想？我们刚才所说的事情都是为了你好。”McCoy第一次和他吵起来。

“为我好？这就有意思了。哪方面？我看起来有那么像个生活无法自理的孩子吗？你的关心是不是有点太多余了？”Jim被自己的不理智糊了脑子，根本不知道自己为什么要这么说，他也是第一次在Spock的脸上看到震惊的表情，更是第二次在McCoy的眼里看到愤怒，以及太过明显的伤心。

“操，对不起，Bones。”Jim意识到自己的口无遮拦，他实在是太想抢住McCoy对他的注意力，“对不起……我只是……”

“去你妈的，Kirk。”McCoy甩手挣脱开Jim放在他手腕上的右手，“以后你他妈的是死是活我都不会插手，我要是再管你我不姓McCoy。”说完McCoy端着盘子就走了。

“Jim，这是我认识你多年里第一次听到你极其不符合逻辑的措辞，像个……混蛋。”瓦肯人也是第一次用人类的脏话说给Jim听。

“对不起。”Jim把叉子丢进盘子里，双手插进自己的头发里，刚才不走脑子的话让他都觉得自己像个十足的混蛋，“我完蛋了。”

“看起来是的，但是医生不会生你的气，Jim，下个班次就好了。”Spock挑挑眉毛，似乎他更加笃定进取号的舰长和医生永远不会有隔夜仇一样。

“你干嘛就那么确定他不会生气！”Jim失落到了极点，他从没有对McCoy说过这么过分的话，“我只是……你们谁也不会懂我在想什么。”

“Jim，医生只是担心你，你最近心神不宁，他与我商讨到了下一个空间站想给你开个派对放松下，而我的建议则是让你看一下心理医生。”Spock有条不紊地重复第三遍他和McCoy争辩的话题，“为此到了餐桌上我们仍旧讨论，但是看你精神状态如此之差，医生还是决定让你去看心理医生，并向你提及此事。”

“我走神了，抱歉。”Jim这才弄清大副和医生的意图，“可你们他妈的干嘛非得小声嘀咕？！”

“请允许我。”Spock坐到Jim身旁，在Jim继续走神的状态下使用了心灵融合。

“非常有趣，Jim，你竟然在嫉妒我。”Spock的双眼像是发现新事物一样充满好奇，“首先我和医生的关系只是同事，私底下就像你们人类那样，是好朋友，你、我，医生，我们都是。”

“你干嘛偷看我的脑子！”被看透内心的Jim再一次生气。

“这样就符合逻辑了。在学院时我对你的揣测是正确的，你对医生暗生情愫。”Spock的声音不大，但在Jim听来却是如雷贯耳，更何况他们现在还是在公共场合。

“求你了，Spock，别说了！”Jim赶紧直起身，眼睛来回扫射，生怕McCoy又会出现在附近。

“Jim，你的心跳加速，血压上升，一如当初我去宿舍找医生补课时一样，换个角度解释，有一阵你对我充满敌意是因为我和医生有过多接触？”Spock终于搞明白当年在星舰学院时Jim总是在课上和他作对，包括Jim最近十分别扭的样子。

“你们人类真是奇怪。”Spock喝了口瓦肯茶，“Jim，你现在对医生的喜欢已经达到了不符合逻辑的狂热状态。”

“我没有。”Jim不想否认。

“控制欲和嫉妒心。”Spock不像是心理医生，也不像是好朋友间挑明事实，更像是残酷的审讯官，层层打破Jim的心理防线。

“拜托别说了。”Jim趴在桌子上，他完全暴露了。

“可你刚才的行为真的不符合逻辑，你为什么要伤医生的心？”Spock继续问。

“我嫉妒你，我嫉妒你，好吧？！”Jim脸红得像火烧，脑子一阵发疼，他摊开手，像是交代自己的犯罪动机，“你们俩吵来吵去，下一秒就和好了，我和他从没有这样，一次没有！他从没有和我吵过架，总是把我当孩子看，没有任何冲突，我他妈的特别讨厌这样，尤其是你也在的时候，还总是把我当孩子看！”

“非常有趣的说法。Jim，首先我和医生并不是吵架，其次难道吵架还有益于建立恋爱关系吗？人类的想法还是真是难以捉摸。”Spock说得也不全部是事实，而Jim只是觉得自从上了进取号他和McCoy之间的关系平淡的就像一杯白开水，一点味道都没有，即便是在星舰学院他们也从没有吵过架，有时候仔细想想他们只是互相尊敬彼此的普通朋友关系，甚至不如Spock和McCoy整天争吵的感情深，往更坏的方向想McCoy对他的特殊照顾或许就是因为他是进取号的舰长，亦或者他对他就像是兄长对弟弟的爱护而已。

“现在你如愿了。”Jim想到这里心里立刻被落寞和自作多情填满，Spock的这句话更是让他不知所措。

Jim没去舰桥，他花了半个小时的时间给自己打气，在医疗湾门口的走廊上来回徘徊，没勇气去找McCoy道歉，万一McCoy真的不再管他呢？万一McCoy讨厌他了呢？

“好，我现在回去。”Jim刚要进去通讯器就响了，他在门口发现里面的McCoy也在看他，这致使他有了逃避的心态，他根本无法面对McCoy。

不过这件事情的发展比Jim想象的要糟很多，McCoy下一个班次没有找他，下下个班次也没有找他，轮班进行了很多次，McCoy既没有去舰桥也没有用通讯器找他。

而Spock则成了他们两个人唯一的媒介，按照以往，出外勤都是Jim走在中间，而这次是Spock走在中间，另一侧的McCoy一句话不说，即使他对Spock的想法有意见也是憋着不说话，Jim都快疯了，他真的很想去道歉，但是气氛被时间拖延的充满尴尬，Jim也就越没底气去道歉，不想面对McCoy。

“这觉睡得真不错。”等Jim再次醒来的时候，他已经躺在医疗湾的生物床上，事情跳得太快，他花了好一会儿才勉强想起来——他在出外勤时再一次因为McCoy的事情分神，出了点意外被偷袭然后不争气的晕倒。

“嗯。”McCoy看到Jim醒来长叹一口气，然后他先道歉，“对不起，或许我和Spock更应该先顾及一下你的感受。”

“不，不。”Jim猛地坐起身紧紧攥住McCoy的手腕不肯让他的医官离开，“对不起，Bones，我实在是太混蛋了所以说出那些话。”

McCoy没说话，但是眼神已经告诉Jim他不再对Jim置气。

“你真的不再管我了吗？”Jim又问。

“姓不姓McCoy我也认了。”McCoy用他标准的表情翻白眼给Jim看，他又拿出医用三录仪给Jim扫描身体以确保他的舰长安然无恙。

“你我还是和以前一样吗？”Jim生怕这次的事情会让两个人之间的关系产生裂缝，所以他一定要McCoy亲口说出来。

“是的，Jim boy。”McCoy坐在生物床旁，他把手背贴在Jim的额头上回答的郑重其事，一如他对待自己那个调皮的女儿一样，“还是和以前一样。”

McCoy起身去填写数据报告，Jim看着他的后背低声来了句——咱俩算什么。

“算什么？”McCoy听到了他细如蚊呐的声音，“废话，好哥们儿。”拔高的声调证明McCoy对Jim的生物数据非常满意，他就差欢快地哼出调子来。

“好哥们儿？”Jim觉得自己胸口堵得慌，提出这个问题真的是有够蠢的，再一次蠢到家。

“好吧，其实那天的话你说得也有道理。”McCoy又坐回到床边，他右手轻握Jim的右手腕，“可前提是你不能说你是我和Spock的孩子，和那个尖耳朵绿血妖精……求你饶了我，准确地说，是兄弟，Jim，我把你当我的兄弟看待。”

晴天霹雳的一句话，对Jim来说，他登时哑口无言，现在他意识到，McCoy对他好真是因为他把自己当弟弟对待，不和他吵架、照顾他。坐在床上又在走神的Jim思维发散得厉害，心里何其难受。

可是我他妈的对你的喜欢，不是弟弟对兄长的喜欢啊。Jim气得眼眶发红，耳朵里也完全没有听进去关于去看心理医生的建议。

“好。”Jim答应了McCoy，“哥……哥哥。”


	6. Chapter 6

Jim清楚地记得McCoy对他的一次大发雷霆，那还是在他活过来之后的事情。要知道进取号上哪件重大的事情他不都得亲力亲为？更何况那次所有人的生命都在他手里，牺牲小我完成大我，这是英雄信条，也是一位舰长该做的。

“去你妈的英雄信条！”当他穿着露屁股的病号服在生物床上和McCoy诉说自己起死回生的感觉后，McCoy突然来了这么一句。

Jim震惊地看向McCoy，他只是觉得平时偶尔脾气暴躁的医生一定程度上都是彰显自己刚正不阿的威严，但没想到这样的McCoy已经没有了所谓的职业素养，更多的个人感情都掺杂在里面，Jim笑了出来，从来没有人会对他如此重视。

“笑什么？很好笑吗？”McCoy终于把持不住自己的怒火，愤怒值几乎冲破表盘，“你得感谢Spock和Khan，如果没有他俩你就死透了，我还得为你的英年早逝写悼词，我可不擅长那个。”

“好了，这没什么大不了的。”Jim以为McCoy假借愤怒在和他开玩笑，“我这不是活过来了吗，再说，没有你，我也一样活不成啊。”

“我不干了！”McCoy说完就把医用三录仪扔在生物床上，这下真的把Jim吓到了。

“别他妈的开玩笑！你干嘛去！”Jim跳下床跟在他身后，光着脚在冰冷的甲板上小步快走，身上的钝痛感让他烦躁，可他更在乎眼前的这位医生。

“对着你我他妈的焦虑症都犯了，我不干了。”McCoy的表现彻底把Jim吓坏了，Jim用尽最大的力气紧紧攥住McCoy的手腕。

“消极怠工是吗？”Jim皮笑肉不笑，他是真的害怕McCoy会申请调职离开进取号，即使明知道这是个愤怒的玩笑话。

McCoy停下来，他的双眼通红，手指有力地戳着Jim的胸口，“尊敬的Kirk舰长，我他妈的这就是在消极怠工！”

“你发什么神经！我才是鬼门关走一趟的人哎，再说了，我不是活过来了吗！”Jim说到最后已经没了底气，和他的曾室友相处这么久了，他真的是第一次见到这样怒不可遏的McCoy。

“我倒是希望没有认识过你。”Jim的心脏仿佛停止跳动，这种话从自己喜欢的人嘴里说出来实在是让人无法接受。

Jim情绪一激动，朝着McCoy的方向倒去，吓出一身冷汗的McCoy扛着这个体重和年龄不符的小混蛋就往医疗湾跑。

直到现在Jim都不敢和McCoy说当时是假装晕倒，如果立刻醒来的话，McCoy真的会让他再一次去见上帝。

“Bones，那天你说你倒是希望没有认识过我，这句话你还记得吗？”不管当时McCoy是出于愤怒说得话，还是真的已经经过大脑思考所说得话，Jim永远都忘不了，有时候睡前想起这句话他都会伤心。

“嗯，我记得。”站在吧台另一面的McCoy爽快地回答，他抿了口伏特加，眼睛盯着杯沿儿看，此时的酒吧里就只有他和Jim。

“当真吗，那个时候？”Jim的视线放在McCoy的手指上，他想和他十指相扣，亲吻他的每一根手指。

“当真。”McCoy毫不犹豫。

Jim仰起头看自己的首席医官，对方的眼睛里没有任何开玩笑的意思，他只好拿起酒杯默默地吞了一口酒精，心情忽然就坏到极点。

“接受现实吧，你最终还是认识我的。”Jim说。

“那你还记得我当时和你说得一句话吗？”Jim怎么会不记得McCoy对他的警告。

“你说过如果我再去一次鬼门关，你就和我恩断义绝。”Jim把那句“你他妈的要是还有下一次，老子不用别人杀你，我亲自动手”抒怀得颇具儿女情长，他的心情转而又开朗起来，能被人这样关心可真是天大的幸福。

“是的，Jim，我不希望给自己最重视的人收尸，我做不到。”McCoy语气平稳却充满感情，有那么一刻Jim觉得自己会哭出来，他牙齿咬着杯沿儿，把最后那点酒滤到嘴里，他一句话不说，只是笑，笑到McCoy笑着骂了他一句“你傻笑个屁”。

“说真的，我有点期待你的悼词了。”Jim说完McCoy就给了他一拳，力道适中地打在他的左侧肩膀上，这让Jim更加想哭，他放下酒杯，双手揉搓自己的脸以掩饰已经涌到眼眶的液体。他也清楚并不是说进取号上只有McCoy关心他，只不过他更在乎McCoy对他的感情，得到自己喜欢的人对自己的那份关心感觉是不一样的。所以也就是从收到警告的那时那刻起，他变得不太想让McCoy知道自己的身体状况，他不想被McCoy用恼怒或担忧的眼神审视。

他是希望得到、也在乎来自McCoy的关心，但这份感情他不希望将它们白白耗在自己受伤时亦或是临近死亡时，因为他更期盼以后那份关心来得更复杂些，就像之前那个拥抱，如果一切都变得掰扯不清，那么他对他的感情线反而更加清晰直达重心，或许下一次的眼神碰撞就会擦出火花，那么他也许就能在他的榛绿色眸子里看到不一样的自己。

“Bones，你有没有怀念过以前？”一直手握酒瓶的McCoy又给两个人的杯子里倒了些许酒精，Jim觉得有点少，抓住McCoy的手腕又给自己倒了一些，这招来医生的不满，“别这样，我休班，酒精可以保证我的睡眠质量。”

“接受你的破借口。”McCoy把酒瓶放到最旁边，他绕过吧台坐到Jim左侧，Jim只好把目光放在正前方，通过银色酒架观察McCoy模糊的脸，“怀念。”

Jim没敢继续往下问，他怀念以前是怀念在学院的日子，和McCoy做室友的日子，而McCoy则不然。

“……曾经美好的婚姻，那感觉像是拥有全世界。”Jim侧过脸去看McCoy，对方双眼放空似乎沉浸在自己美好的回忆里，他收回眼睛的速度很慢，唯恐和McCoy在一起的每分每秒都可能成为他怀念的上一刻，他也再一次告诉自己，McCoy的怀念里可能没有他。

“我不知道那种感觉。”Jim说，“如果非得算上坐进舰长椅的那一刻。”

“又在臭屁！”McCoy用右腿膝盖使劲撞了下Jim的左腿膝盖——他们在学院上课时经常这么提醒对方。

“知足常乐。”Jim端起杯子。

“知足常乐。”两个人用杯底轻轻磕了下吧台，然后将酒精一饮而尽。

他们又续了第三杯。

“你还记得你第一次挂彩吗？”McCoy突然问，“就是在学院的时候。”

“记得，当时还翻乱了你的急救箱。”Jim对这件事情记忆犹新。那天他都能闻到自己身上的血腥味，眉角破裂流出的血让他视线模糊，手也疼得拿不稳东西，当时的McCoy刚洗完澡看他那狼狈样还不紧不慢的在穿好衣服后才给他重新处理伤口，“其实我后来有段时间还挺怕你的。”

“为什么？”McCoy笑着问。

“我一挂彩就特别不想看你那苦大仇深的脸。”可Jim也特别感激那时候的McCoy，总是在他最需要帮助的时候给予援手，“不过有一点你要相信我，很多人都想和你一个宿舍，甚至花钱收买我的床位。”

“我操，我怎么不知道？我这么有魅力？”McCoy哈哈大笑。

“总有医生帮你处理伤口，不想上课还可以去医务室装病睡觉，病假条超级容易搞到手。”Jim这些当然都干过，尤其是在更加关注McCoy之后，他巴不得在McCoy当值时天天都去医务室。

“其实我也很怀念以前当学员的日子。”McCoy的话让Jim停止喝酒的动作，他竖起耳朵仔细听，生怕漏掉哪句话。

“不用上太空？”Jim打趣道。

“好吧，那只是一方面。还有就是你。”Jim感觉自己脑子发胀，双眼冒金星，心脏跳动速度也在加快，“那时候你小打小闹，就算擦破点皮都会来找我，可现在不，有时候你受伤宁愿找Chapel，也不会来找我。”

McCoy起身离开前在他肩膀上使劲拍了两下，想继续说什么可又不知道该不该说。

“回去了，你好好休息。”然后便离开酒吧。

“我为什么要让你知道。”整个空间就剩下Jim，安静到让他愤怒，他给自己续上第四杯酒，对着空座椅就开始自说自话，仿佛McCoy没有走一样，“让你看见我受伤然后骂我一顿吗？！

“不，这根本不是我想要的！或许放在几年前我会这么做，每天没事找事，擦破点皮儿，碰上下雨不打伞，晚上哼哼唧唧当你的病患，白天想你你不在课堂我就装肚子疼去医务室找你，只为和你多见面，得到你的注意力。”Jim一口气说完他当年所有的伎俩。

“可现在不同了。我死过一次，我不想看到你不理我，当然，咱俩偶尔能吵吵架也还好，小吵怡情嘛……但是你上次甩手不干真的吓到我了。”Jim喝了口酒，他把手放在一旁的空位置上，仿佛在握住McCoy的手，“我是想你担心我，但是我更不想你为我伤心。

“我也更不想你甩手不干，因为我只想你当我一个人的首席医官。”Jim收回手，对着空酒杯发愣，他没有续下一杯，而是将它们归置原位，他得去休息了，医官给他的作息时间表他必须遵从。

“晚安，Bones。”


End file.
